Of Maids and Butlers
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Kyouya x Hunny. Let's see what happens. Maid cosplay. Cake. A torn stocking. A small cut. A trip to the nurse's office. And a graphic smut session between Kyouya and Hunny. What's not to love? Possible PWP


Of Maids and Butlers

Of Maids and Butlers

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Warning: Yaoi with Kyouya and Hunny. Don't like it? Don't read it.

"Hello, and welcome to the Host Club."

Tamaki had really outdone himself this time, and Kyouya was slightly annoyed. That day's theme had been a French cake café. The music room was entirely covered in bright pink, frilly decorations. Pink balloons were randomly floating throughout the room, strawberry-shaped lampshades bathed the room in a pink-tinted glow, and pastel pink streamers were hung across the room. Additionally, Tamaki had somehow managed to rig a device to fling out pink and red confetti every ten minutes. It was like Valentines Day, except worse.

All the hosts save for Hunny-senpai and Haruhi were dressed in butler-type uniforms, and looked at least semi-normal. However, Hunny and Haruhi were decked out in maid uniforms complete with the skin-tightness, revealing top, super-short skirt, headdress, knee-high stockings, platform boots, and pigtails. Tamaki's ulterior motive: he wanted to see Haruhi dressed in a maid uniform. The problem: she vehemently refused to be the only in a maid uniform. Hence the reason Hunny was wearing that costume. After all, he was the only other host who looked good in it.

One might think the girls would be disturbed by Hunny's appearance, but that wasn't the case. No, they were squealing like normal and hugging Hunny much more often. Meanwhile, the small blonde boy would just smile his uberly cute smile and continue to wait on the tables. Like always, Usa-chan was held in on e of his arms.

As Hunny was hopping back t his host table, he and Haruhi accidentally collided. Luckily, both of them had empty trays, unfortunately, Hunny landed not only on his butt, but also his leg caught on a tiny piece of glass that Renge had missed while cleaning.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Hunny's loud cry of pain interrupted the peaceful afternoon.

"Oh my god," Haruhi's voice could barely be heard. Her eyes zeroed in on the bloody leg and torn stocking just as the small senior was taken from her line of sight. Mori-senpai was still halfway across the room, frozen in shock. The one who had picked up Hunny was Kyouya.

Kyouya took the still-crying Hunny away to the nearest nurse's office and set him on the bed. After grabbing the first-aid kit, he pulled the boots and stocking off Hunny's feet and leaned forward to inspect the wound. Easily, Kyouya disinfected and bandaged the small cut only to find himself face to face with a new problem. He was completely alone staring at an adorably cute Hunny who was wearing nothing but a very skimpy French maid uniform.

"Hunny," Kyouya gasped as the small teen wiggled in his lap brushing against a new visitor. "Don't do that."

The least thing Kyouya needed right now was to get excited about the adorable, sexy, little blonde teenager that was sitting on his lap in nothing but a maid uniform. Groaning in frustration, he glared down through his glasses only to find a smirk on that usually innocent face. Hunny wiggled, suggestively this time, earning another moan from the younger male.

"What are you waiting for?" Hunny whispered in his ear, and that was all the permission Kyouya needed. He took his glasses off and crashed his lips against soft, cake-flavored ones. The younger teen slipped his hand under the top of the maid uniform and started playing with a nipple. This caused the blonde to gasp, and Kyouya's tongue invaded Hunny's mouth.

Hunny let out a muffled moan as his small hands started to unbutton Kyouya's butler outfit. The black-haired teen reached around with his free hand and untied the choker and headdress before adding them to the currently small clothing pile. As his hand moved to unzip the revealing, tight top, the smaller teen squirmed again. Kyouya released Hunny from their lip-lock, and while the latter gasped for breath, the former let out a loud moan. The blonde boy smirked and grinded his hips against the younger one's, enjoying the power he held over Kyouya.

That didn't last long, however, as Kyouya ripped off the skin-tight top and attacked Hunny's neck with a skillful tongue and able lips. Kyouya soon reduced Hunny to a whimpering, moaning mass. His cries became louder, more vocal as Kyouya moved lower and attached his lips to the neglected nipple. His one had was still preoccupied with the other.

Unhappy with the unfairness of it all, Hunny growled and pushed Kyouya down onto the bed and forced the younger teen out of the top of his butler uniform. Then, taking pity on Kyouya's very large friend, he unbuttoned and pulled down the butler pants. Now only in his boxer, the black-haired tensai took the opportunity to flip their positions. Hunny officially because the uke when Kyouya used the headdress and choker to tie up the blonde's hands.

The seme then proceeded to relieve the blonde of his skirt, apron, and boxers simultaneously. Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise, as he stared at Hunny in all his naked glory. Unlike his small stature, the blonde actually had a slightly large erection.

"Like what you see?" Hunny asked as the smirk on his face flowed into his tone.

"Of course," Kyouya replied with smugness flowering his tone a he started pumping Hunny's erection fast and hard. The blonde let out his loudest moan yet. Deciding he wanted to hear even more of those loud beautiful moans, Kyouya started playing with Hunny's nipples again and licked the underside of the erection from the base to the head before engulfing the entire thing in his mouth and throat. AS he sucked and hummed, more delicious moans spilled forth from the blonde's mouth as he felt the vibrations from the throat around his member.

Heat began to coil at his center, and a few minutes later, white lights flashed against his vision as he ejaculated his release down Kyouya's throat. His scream echoed throughout the office and down the deserted hallway. As the black-haired teen attacked Hunny's bruised throat in another forceful kiss, the blonde felt slight pain and discomfort as two fingers started scissoring through his tight virgin passage. A third finder was added, and tears started spilling forth from those bright brown eyes. Until Kyouya found a certain bundle of nerves, that is.

Half-smirking, half-smiling at his success, the seme removed his fingers and positioned himself over Hunny. The blonde winced as Kyouya's rather large erection penetrated his entrance. A few tears fell again, but the blackhead licked the away.

After a few slow, perfectly aim thrusts, Hunny was once again a whimpering, writhing pile of lust. Soon enough, the heat was coiling in the pit of his stomach and white lights were flashing in his vision as he released onto their chests. The muscles around Kyouya's member tightened and spasmed bringing about the seme's climax.

As Kyouya pulled out and started putting on his butler uniform, Hunny gasped out in between breaths, "We have to do that again."

"Of course," the other teen replied smirking as he put his glasses back on and noted that the injury had been all but forgotten in light of more recent events. "Whenever you wear that maid uniform."

A/N: Yes, I know this pairing was very unorthodox, and I'm pretty sure the characters OOC. Either way, this was written for my friend Koi-chan, and she likes it. Hopefully, you did too. Anyway, please review.


End file.
